SMILE
by LegendaryDeath
Summary: (SORRY FOR THE LAME TITLE) Kurosaki Tyuruu is a girl who is... very 'cold'. She then, changed when she met the GoM and Momoi. She was bullied, and she wasn't friend with them when something happened. Something happened that made her break. ENJOY! Akashi x OC x Kuroko *Sorry for crappy summary*
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Kurosaki Tyuruu.

I am a simple brunette with a mixture of crystal blue and emerald green pair of big orbs. My brown hair ended below my shoulders, and my skin was creamy coloured. I always wore my black coloured spectacles to school.

I am a loner, a girl who looked like a nerd. No one wanted to befriend me, also due to my cold demeanour and attitude. I hated to socialize with people I don't know; I'm afraid _**that** _would happen to me again.

Sitting at the back of the class, the teacher never noticed my presence until I speak up. Everyone always gossiped and badmouth about me; as if I was the only person they could gossip and badmouth about. It breaks my heart when I overheard a girl who described me as a hideous looking bitch, a slut and stupid.

Not able to take it anymore; I transferred school to Teiko Middle School during the middle of my 1st year.

My mother was dead after giving birth to me. My father is a physcopath and a maniac. He always hit me and shout a string of curses at me. He didn't want to acknowledge me as his daughter; he actually acknowledge me as his servant. Knowing that breaks my heart, terribly. I don't know who to turn to; I had no friends after all.

I wanted my parent's love, but I received none.

My father wished that I never existed everyday. He prayed and prayed for my existence to disappear; what kind of father was he...?

I always cried; my pain was too much to bear.

Then, one day...

I met her. Satsuki Momoi.

She's a beauty, she had long pink hair that ended at her mid-back and had beautiful pink orbs. She was my very first friend.

_-Flashback-_

_I fidgeted. I didn't really want to introduce myself when the teacher asked me to; my father forbid me to even talk. He wanted me to suffer and kill myself. But, I'm not going to give up. If mother was here... Maybe she wouldn't want me to do that, ne? I'll introduce myself. Father won't know about this, right...?_

_I took a deep breath and began writing my name on the blackboard with a chalk._

_"I'm Kurosaki Tyuruu. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me," I said softly._

_"Kurosaki-chan, please have a seat next to Satsuki-chan. Satsuki-chan, raise up your hand."_

_A pink haired girl raised her hand. She was Satsuki Momoi; the kind and cheerful girl._

_She always followed me; everywhere I go. It was annoying, but soon, I got used by her accompany, her presence._

_We became friends._

_-Ended-_

However, ever since befriending Momoi...

I changed. I knew how to smile, how to laugh and more. My facade broke by her and them.

Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima.

They were my best friends too.

People started to hate me. How could a girl like me befriend with them; they confronted me.

They hit me, it was much worse then my father's since my wound from yesterday my father gave me had yet to heal. When they left, I hugged my knees and cried.

I didn't want them to worry about me. Momoi is a girl who don't need to carry my burden, so does the others. Because of Momoi, I had friends who I knew to trust. They don't deserve me actually. They don't deserve to feel what I'm feeling. I had burdened them more than enough. I must end my life. This had been happening ever since the past few days. I always smiled, a fake one, in front of them all.

But, I promised. I vowed mother to be strong.

I don't know what to do.

"Tyu- Oh god! What happened to you?!"

Momoi rushed to me, tears brimming her eyes. I looked down in shame. I must looked hideous to her. Bloody and in a mess. She held my hand, blood staining her hand. I couldn't take it anymore... My mask broke. I cried in front of her, badly.

"It hurts, Momoi-san... It hurts so much... I want to die."

I hugged Momoi, staining her clothes. She flinched at the sudden contact and hugged me back.

"D-don't say t-that, Tyuruu-chan... I- I need you, so does Tetsu-kun and the o-others..."

I cried, till my vision turned dark. I could hear Momoi faintly calling my name in a panic.

-General POV-

"TYURUU-CHAN!" Momoi yelled.

She couldn't lift Tyuruu, she was heavy for her. Instead, she called for the ambulance and messaged Akashi.

To: Sei-chan

By: Momoi

SEI-CHAN! TYURUU IS BLEEDING BADLY! COME TO 1-A CLASSROOM QUICKLY!

After a few minutes, the others came in. Akashi had a dark aura emitting from him, Kuroko too. A rare sight indeed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO KUROSAKICHII?!"

"Ryota, calm down. Momoi, did you call the ambulance?"

Momoi nodded.

"In the meantime, let's try to stop the blood from flowing. Tyuruu looked paler than before."

Akashi took his towel and pressed it onto Tyuruu's stomach, where it all bled.

Her breathing quickened all of a sudden and soon... it came to an abrupt stop.

**GAHH! DID KUROSAKI TYURUU DIE?! OF COURSE NOT! PFTTTTT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Ever since they knew about my father abusing me, they tend to be overprotective over me. Akashi would send Kuroko to watch over me and protect me. If things were to get worse... Then, Akashi and the others would personally come to save us duo... I feel like a burden to them. I eavesdropped their conversation. Luckily, they didn't know that I heard that. Now, I'm staying with Momoi.

... I missed my father, somehow.

My heart yearned for his love... Am I a hindrance? I mean, I killed my own mother, I made father angry... And I burden my friends too... MUCH. I hated to be so useless. I hated myself. I really want to die but they wouldn't let me. I love them so much that I can't kill myself.

-Normal POV-

Tyuruu sat at her seat, engaged in her book titled 'Doll Bones'. **(A/N: If you haven't read it... I recommend you to read it. It's by Holly Black. Very nice. Suit my taste. HORROR... Teehee~)** She was really focused in the book that she didn't realize that the bullies from before was approaching her. And worse, Kuroko was nowhere to be in sight since he called in sick. One of the bullies, named Miochi, snatch the book away and threw it near the classroom door. **(A/N: If you're wondering how she knew Kuroko was sick; he apparently had called her. Since yesterday he was also sick...So yeah!)**

"Tyuruu, you slutty bitch! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING GO TO HELL?!" the laeder of the bullies, Kylie, roared.

Now, Tyuruu regretted going to school early. She trembled and stood; backing away from the duo. When her back was pressed onto the wall, she instantly began to panic even further.

'Akashi! Kise! Aomine! Kuroko! Murasakibara! Midorima! Momoi! Help me!' she screamed in her head.

What Momoi told her what happened flashed in her mind. When she was almost dead; when her heart stopped beating.

_Flashback-_

_"KUROSAKICHII!" Kise yelled; shaking the brunette's body harshly._

_Kuroko began to slightly panic, his usual poker-face replaced by shocked and fear; not to mention anger. Everyone, excluding Akashi, backed away from the bluenette and Akashi. Well, Akashi is in his physcopath mode since he had his scissors in hand, snapping it._

_SNAP! SNIP! SNAP! SNIP!_

_The sound of the scissors snipping and snapping creep the others out. Akashi is really scary; menacing and dark aura emitting from him._

_"The person who did this... is so DEAD," he cackled as he glared at the blood staining on his towel._

_"Akachin/Akashichii/Seichan..."_

_Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up. He, after mustering his courage, walked to Tyuruu's lifeless form and began to press on her chest._

_"Urm... I think I'm better to do that, Midorin," Momoi shoved Midorima off and pressed onto Tyuruu's chest._

_"Let me call Tyuruu's father," Aomine said as he fished out his phone._

_"WHAT'S TAKING THE STUPID AMBULANCE LONG?! THAT STUPID PEOPLE!" Akashi suddenly roared._

_You can't blame him. It has been 10 minutes since Momoi called for the ambulance._

_"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki. Your daughter Tyuruu is-"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER! SHE SHOULD DIE! SHE DON'T DESERVE TO EXIST! I HOPE SHE FUCKING DIES! PFT, THAT MURDERER! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HER IF SHE STILL LIVES! I'LL DO FAR MORE PAINFUL TORTURE THAN WHAT I DID PREVIOUSLY! I TOLD HER NOT TO HAVE FRIENDS BUT NOOO! SHE WANT TO DIE SOON! THANK GOD! ALL MY PRAYERS WILL BE GRANTED! BYE, FUCKER!"_

_And with that, he hung up. Aomine just stood there shocked; along with the others._

_Momoi gasped; tears trailing down her rosy cheeks. Did Tyuruu suffered because of all of them?_

_"Sakichin... Wake up.. I'll treat you a lot of popsicle. Wake up."_

_Kuroko balled his fist, "Akashi-kun... Should we-?"_

_"No, Tetsuya. Chill. I'll PERSONALLY deal with him. Hahaha."_

_Akashi laughed, creeping them even further. That was when, the ambulance came._

_"Why didn't you send her to the infirmary?" the paramedic questioned as he carried Tyuruu with another paramedic._

_"The person who almost killed her might successfully kill her again. So, I would rather send her to the hospital since I could ask for nurses to be stationed there. Is that understood? I don't like people disobeying my orders. You see my scissors here? You know where they would end up if..." Akashi trailed, a small maniac and dark smile on his features. The paramedics fled with Tyuruu._

_"Tetsuya, follow me. Momoi, and the others go see Tyuruu. I want to deal with Tyuruu's attackers, including that father of hers. That son of a bitch."_

_"Akashi-kun."_

_Akashi walked off, Kuroko in suit._

_-After how many hours, Tyuruu's POV-_

_Hmm...? Where am I?_

_I stirred my eyes open and looked at my surroundings; of course after adjusting my eyes to the brightness. My friends; excluding Kuroko and Akashi; was next to me. Before it hit me to why I was here, Kise and Murasakibara hugged me tightly._

_"Kurosakichii/Sakichin, I'm glad you're okay!"_

_I smiled and hugged them back, "Of... course I'm okay."_

_Aomine glared at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell us about your father and those attackers?"_

_I pulled back from the hug as I flinched. They knew about it...?_

_"Your father... I despise him. I want you to stay with Satsuki."_

_I widened my eyes. Aomine; ordering me around?!_

_"I don't accept a no as an answer, Tyuruu. I don't give a shit."_

_I smiled sadly and slightly, "But... I'll be troubling Momoi-san."_

_Momoi protested and insisted for me to stay with her. That was until a bloody Akashi and Kuroko entered, a smirk on Akashi and Kuroko... his poker-face as usual._

_"You'll stay with Momoi. I don't care."_

_I sighed and relented. "How about... my father?"_

_"I taken care of him along with Tetsuya. You might hate us for it."_

_I was silent. What do they mean by that...?_

_"We... tortured him and sent him to jail. Simple as that," Kuroko spoke in his monotone voice._

_I widened my eyes in horror. Say what?!_

_"It's okay for you to hate us, Tyuruu-chan. But this is for your sake."_

_I can't hate them. I smiled, "It's okay... I would still be able to see him."_

_I croaked out the words. Akashi frowned._

_"You won't. I don't care. Now, sleep."_

_Before I could reply, Momoi injected a sedate syringe into me. I slept._

_-End and now, NORMAL POV! YAY!-_

I'm scared. I don't want to die. Akashi... Kuroko... I want to see everyone!'

Tears trailed down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, she's crying! AHAHAHA!" Kylie cackled.

She fished out a pocket knife and raised it high in the air. Tyuruu shut her eyes.

"AKASHI!" she yelled for him, for him to come and save her.

**Sorry if it sucks. And yes, I'm no good writer! Anyway, thanks for the favorite and follows, as well as the review. LOVE YA ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"AKASHI!"

The redhead stopped whatever his doing.

'Did Tyuruu just call for me...?'

He dropped his books and sped to Tyuruu's classroom. He pushed the door aside and widened his eyes.

Tyuruu's cheeks were bleeding; and importantly, she was crying. She was chanting his name. That made his anger boil.

"...Die."

Akashi smirked sadistically and threw his two deadly scissors at the duo's back. The bodies dropped at Tyuruu, blood staining her everywhere.

"... Aka- Aka... Akashi...?"

"They deserved it, Tyuruu. Are you alright?"

Akashi pushed the duo away from Tyuruu and carried her in bridal style.

Tyuruu just slowly nodded. She was afraid of Akashi; and Akashi knew that.

"I'm... not going to hurt you, Tyuruu. Chill."

At this, Tyuruu relaxed. She smiled slightly and nodded, trusting Akashi. Akashi carried her to the infirmary and instructed; more like demanded, her to sleep. Tyuruu was reluctant at first but remembering Akashi's scary side, she slept. Akashi leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my dearest."

To: Momoi

From: Akashi Seijuro/Seichan (In Momoi's phone, she texted it as Seichan)

come to the infirmary and guard Tyuruu. Thank you. Bye. See you in today's practice.

Momoi stared at the screen in confusion. Why did Tyuruu end up in infirmary before school even started.

To: Momoi

From: Akashi Seijuro/ Seichan

She got injured by the attackers. Don't worry, I had deal with them. 

Momoi stopped abruptly and read the text again and again before running to the infirmary at full speed.

**O_O Sorry for not updating long and the story is quite... short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Momoi entered into the infirmary, panting hard. She looked up to see Tyuruu sleeping there, peacefully. And next to her was Akashi, stroking her head.

"Ah, Satsuki. You came. Please take care of her. I shall get going then."

Momoi groaned after Akashi went out of the room. She missed the opportunity to take their picture! She sighed before walking to the sleeping girl.

"... Poor Tyuruu-chan... That must have hurt," Momoi whispered.

-With Akashi and it's his POV-

Annoying girls. They'll die. I'll make sure they suffer, painfully.

"Akashichii! I heard-"

I gave Ryota a knowing look, and he immediately shut his mouth. Much better.

"Yes, she actually got injured and ended up at the infirmary. Momoi is tending to her right now. We shall visit her after school. Practice would be cancelled," I coolly stated.

Ryota frowned, "Hidoi-ssu... Poor Tyuruuchii! They'll pay."

Dark aura, but no match for mine, radiated from him. I was amused by this side of Ryota. Does Tyuruu have this impact on us? Hm... How amusing, yet odd. She managed to capture my attention... Hm...

But I'll still be absolute, and win everything. Winning is just like breathing. NO ONE will dare to defy me. Not even my parents. If you oppose me, I'll kill you... No matter who you are.

**XD DAMN SHORT I KNOW! BUT YOU KNOW ME! T^T IM DAMN BUSY! Anyway... Im going to Japan again for a week! Yayyy~ So... Yeah**


End file.
